Love is Ai
by GumiNyanDesu
Summary: Hanya curahan hati seorang Gumi Megpoid karena sedang rindu akan kekasihnya, Len. Gumi POV. Yang tertarik silahkan dibaca , dan jangan lupa selipkan review apabila berkenan. Arigataou .


Di atas kertas kutulis semua kegundahanku, rasa rinduku, dan cintaku hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Len Kagamine.

~*Gumi*~

**Tittle : Love is ****愛 ****( Love is Ai )**

Mataku terbuka sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar, tak tentu arah, mencuri-curi pandang ke segala penjuru kamar. Dengan perasaan hampa yang menyengat, kupejamkan mataku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Perasaan sepi ini tidak dapat diobati dengan mudah, tidak begitu saja. Penawar yang kuperlukan hanya satu, hanyalah dia seorang, tak mungkin yang lain.

Lampu kamar ini cahayanya tetap menyilaukan, walaupun telah kupejamkan mataku. Rasanya ingin menangis. Perih, sepi, dan tak berdaya adalah keadaanku sekarang. Apalah arti merindu apabila rindu ini tak sampai? Ah, rasanya sangat ingin kudekap dirimu saat ini, walaupun tanganku tak mampu menggapaimu.

Jemariku yang dingin menggapai ponsel yang _lowbatt_ , yang tergeletak malas di kasur. Sepi dan tak bergeming, begitulah keadaanya. Aku mengetukkan layarnya dengan jari telunjukku, menunggu—atau lebih tepatnya berharap, semoga ada satu saja pesan yang masuk dari 'dirinya'.

"Hahhhh ... "

Kembali aku menghela napas dalam rasa kecewa karena mendapati bahwa tak ada pesan baru yang masuk. Tatapanku lesu, hampir kosong. Lidahku tak bernafsu untuk mengutarakan barang sepatah kata pun. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengunci diriku di kamar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Menyedihkan memang.

Ah, tapi keadaanku yang seperti ini tidak usah diperdulikan—sudah biasa. Ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari diriku sendiri, yang bahkan tak makan pun aku rela. Hanya ia seorang yang dapat membuatku mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan apabila dunia ini bisa kuberikan padanya, maka jadilah.

Sekelebat bayangannya mulai menyelimuti pikiranku lagi. Bayang-bayangnya, senyumannya, sikapnya yang ramah, dan tawanya mulai melingkupi hatiku yang dingin ini lagi. Mataku mulai tampak sayu, dan diri ini pun kembali menghela napas, kali ini sedikit lebih panjang.

"_You're my everything,"_

Mungkin hanya kata-kata yang aku kutip dari salah satu iklan di televisi itu saja yang dapat menjelaskan arti dirimu bagiku. Aku bukannya seperti kebanyakan orang yang dapat mengumbar kata-kata penuh arti seperti itu sembarangan. Dengan belajar dari masa laluku yang cukup menyakitkan, aku sangat mengerti betapa berartinya kata-kata barusan. Kata-kata seperti itu harus diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan di saat yang tepat pula.

Sering aku memohon kepada bintang agar ia dapat menyampaikan betapa besar perasaan cinta yang kumiliki bagi dirimu, walaupun aku mengerti bahwa suaraku pasti tak sampai. Namun, percayalah bahwa perasaanku ini murni dan tulus. Tak pernah aku bisa begini sebelumnya. Orang-orang dapat mengatakan bahwa aku buta karena cinta, aku tak perduli. Bagimu, hanya bagi dirimu seorang aku akan berkorban.

Melalui untaian kata-kata ini, walaupun tak sesempurna seorang penyair, akan kuutarakan perasaanku kepadamu. Perasaanku ini begitu tebal menyelimuti hati, sehingga aku dapat merasakan teduh karenanya. Tak akan ada kata jemu bagi diriku untuk mengucapkan kata _"Aishiteru" _padamu selama perasaanku itu sungguh-sungguh dari hatiku yang paling dalam.

"_Aishiteru yo, Len-kun..._" ucapku sambil merengkuh erat perasaan ini dalam hati.

Awalnya aku hanya seorang gadis yang telah kehilangan tujuan hidup. Keadaan hidupku kacau balau dan susah untuk dijelaskan. Namun, seakan melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, aku ditemukan oleh dirimu yang tidak segan untuk menerimaku yang 'seperti ini'.

Rambutku hijau pendek, pandangan mataku terlihat cerah namun sebenarnya menipu siapapun yang melihatnya. Hal yang sebenarnya tersembunyi dari kedua pandangan hangat ini adalah luka yang dalam, kesedihan dan kesendirian yang tak terperi yang kemudian disembunyikan dengan rapi dibalik kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna merah _scarlet_.

Akan tetapi, saat dirimu melihatku, engkau tersenyum ramah sambil memandangiku lama-lama. Tak dapat kusimpulkan mengapa, tapi rasanya aku sedikit terbawa oleh kehangatan senyum itu.

Dalam hidup ini, aku yakin bahwa yang namanya masalah akan datang silih berganti. Begitu pula dalam hubungan kita. Tidak dapat kuukur berapa banyak tetes air mata yang telah jatuh, bagiku dan bagi dirimu. Namun, aku tidak menyerah. Dan dirimu tidak segan pula untuk memaafkan.

Dapat kukatakan saat aku mengenang kejadian yang lalu, saat di mana dirimu sedang marah kepadaku, rasanya tidak pernah aku sepanik itu. Tanganku terasa dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada saat sedang memegang bongkahan es. Kaki ini terkulai lemas, seakan ia sudah tidak ada di situ lagi. Rasanya nyawaku seakan sudah melayang di udara, seperti yang sering aku lihat di berbagai macam _anime_.

Aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Dan aku senang bahwa dirimu pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa dirimu menyukai aku yang apa adanya.

"Ngh ..."

Tanpa kusadari, setitik air mata menetes dari mataku. Ah, ada apa ini ?

Aku pun bangun dari kasurku dan mulai duduk termenung. Aku begitu mencintainya. Itu yang dapat aku kisahkan dalam hidupku. Aku berharap ia tahu dan mengerti setiap titik kecil perasaanku ini terhadapnya.

Aku ini adalah gadis yang ceroboh, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku lebih sering menyebabkan masalah, akan tetapi aku tidak segan untuk mengakuinya dan meminta maaf. Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyebabkan banyak sekali masalah bagi dirinya. Aku pun tahu bahwa aku sudah berulang kali membuatnya sedih. Tapi kau tahu apa ? Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini untuk membahagiakan dirinya.

Untuk ukuran seorang gadis, memang benar diriku lebih terlihat _manly _daripada yang lainnya. Dan untuk Len, aku ini bagaikan seorang kakak perempuan—karena memang umurku lebih tua darinya. Maka daripada itu aku sangat sayang padanya. Ia seperti adik kesayanganku, seperti anakku(?), tapi terkadang sikapnya dapat terlihat begitu dewasa. Aku suka sekali.

Semakin aku tenggelam dalam pemikiranku sendiri mengenai dirinya, aku pun tersenyum kecil, masih dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata dan cairan yang menyumbat hidungku.

Sembari mengusap air mataku, aku pun melihat-lihat isi kotak masuk di ponselku yang _lowbatt_. Dengan hati-hati aku membaca pesan 'darinya'.

Ada terlihat salah satu pesan dariku untuk Len. Namun aku tidak akan menulis pesan lengkapnya.

Subject : -none-

To : Len-kyun ~ 3

Sender : Me

-2 Juli 20xx-

"... Ikanaide, nee ~?"

Lalu aku melihat balasannya, dan ia mengatakan 'ya' disertai dengan _emoticon_ senyum kecil khas dirinya. Aku begitu senang, bahkan bahagia hanya dengan mendapat sms singkat seperti itu.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk ponselku erat-erat.

Sembari menatap langit malam, aku pun kembali menyampaikan pesanku kepada sang bintang...

_Aku tahu bahwa aku ini hanyalah gadis biasa dan cengeng ..._

_._

_Aku tahu bahwa aku ini masih perlu banyak belajar agar dapat menjadi dewasa..._

_._

_Akan tetapi, wahai bintang ..._

_Kuharap dirinya tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukainya, _

_mencintainya lebih dari apapun_

_._

_Walaupun seringkali kami menemui masalah..._

_._

_Akan tetapi ..._

_aku percaya bahwa kami bisa melaluinya bersama-sama_

_sembari saling mengerti_

_dan saling memaafkan._

_._

_Sekali lagi, wahai sang bintang..._

_kumohon sampaikan pesanku ini padanya, dan katakan..._

_bahwa aku mencintainya._

_**~*Fin*~**_


End file.
